Samurai Mia's Life
by Teamwerewolf4eva
Summary: What is the story behind each of the Samurai Rangers? Who are their families? Where are they from? Did they have a good childhood or bad? This is a story I am writing on Mia's life. Samurai/Lightspeed rescue crossover
1. Meet Mia

Samurai Mia's life

A twist of power rangers Lightspeed rescue and Samurai

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers it belongs to Saban

Carter's POV

Early one Saturday morning found me out jogging the town for some fresh air, too early for the hustle and bustle of the work day to start. I hadn't been planning on going out this morning but I felt like there was something calling for me and currently my instinct is making me head toward the more deserted part of town. Why? I have no idea nor did I have any idea of what was just up ahead and how it would change my life forever.

Mia's POV

It was soo cold. Why was it soo cold?

Then suddenly the memories came flooding back. My dad getting the call that my mom had passed on to the angels above from mom's friend, Mentor Ji, him getting all depressed, then angry, then violent as he started screaming and hitting me as if it was all my fault that mom had died, which I don't get how it could possibly be a three year olds fault that her mom died but now I was starting to realize that it was indeed my fault she had died because I realized she had been trying to protect me from just this.

So here I was sitting on the side of the road curled up crying, bruised, tired, cold, and hungry waiting for my dad to realize what he did and come get me but as time drew past I started to realize that he wasn't going to come get me and that I was all alone.

Carter's POV

As I stopped to drink some water I heard some soft muffled sounds from just around the bend behind some bushes. Curiosity driving me forward I advanced slowly not knowing what was just around the bend. As I slowly rounded the bend my heart fell at the sight of a little girl who seemed to be around three or four sitting on the dirt curled up crying and shivering from the slight chill in the morning air. Not wanting to startle her I moved slowly not noticing the stick on the ground until it was too late and I had stepped on it making a loud crack scaring the girl and making her jump and crawl farther away as I barely heard her whispers of please don't hurt me.

Mia's POV

Sitting there wondering what I did to make my dad hate me I heard a stick break scaring me out of my daze making me jump as I saw a dirty blond haired man standing there in front of me.

"Please don't hurt me" I whimpered as I crawled backwards trying to put distance between me and the man

"I'm not going to hurt you. My names Carter" the man, Carter, said as he took a few steps forward closing the distance between us.

"what's your name?" he asked

"Mia" I answered quietly as he took a few more steps until he was kneeling beside me with a gentle smile on his face as he unzipped his jacket and slid it off reaching out to wrap it around me as I flinched thinking he was going to hurt me like my daddy did last night.

"You're freezing" he said as he took out a bottle of water and handed it to me silently telling me to have some which I was grateful for. He watched me as I drank half the bottle.

"Do you trust me?" he asked gently

I nodded softly

"Do you trust me enough to come with me to get you warmed and cleaned up a bit?"  
I thought about it for a minute and then nodded again because he has given me no reason not to trust him. He obviously saw this and he reached over to gently wrap an arm around my shoulders and one under my knees as he stood up and started walking. I don't know why but I felt safe in his arms like nothing could hurt me ever again. It was with that feeling that I fell asleep in the warm arms of my protector.

Carter's POV

Looking down at the little girl in my arms I have a sudden surge of protectiveness go through me. To me it felt like I always thought it should for a father when they get to hold their child for the first time. I don't know what it is but something in Mia is calling out to me like she wants me to protect her from all types of evil out there in the world.


	2. Broken Arms and Pink

Broken Arms and Pink

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers

CARTER'S POV

Running into the aqua base I ran straight to the infirmary were I was sure I could find Dana. Looking down at the little girl in my arms I hoped I wasn't too late and that Mia would be alright. Turning the corner I felt a sigh of relief escape my mouth as I say Dana standing outside the door to the infirmary talking to one of the other paramedics. Hearing my approach she looked up and gasped at Mia in my arms. Pushing the door open she turned to me "put her on the bed" was all that she said as she grabbed her medical bag.

Laying her down I stepped away letting Dana have some space to work as she checked for her pulse.

MIA'S POV

Darkness is all I see numbness is all I feel. Suddenly I feel softness, like my bed back home. Warm hands on my skin makes me fight the darkness. Opening my eyes I am blinded by the light though it is not as bad as the pain I had forgotten about in my sadness. Opening my eyes again I hear a soft voice calling out to me as well as the voice that I had thought to be just a dream, the voice of my protector. Looking around I see Carter and a pretty blonde woman who must be the owner of the soft voice.

"Carter" my voice doesn't sound like my own as the pain takes over my body once again.

"I'm here Mia" he answered taking my hand a sitting on the opposite side of the woman.

"What hurts sweetie" the blonde woman asked as she took on a professional look of some kind I could only guess that she was a doctor and that Carter had held his promise of getting me help.

"My arm the most but I hurt all over." I whimpered through the pain.

"Shhh it's okay Dana will help you and you'll be as good as new before you know it" Carter whispered in my ear as Dana touched my arm gently but even that caused me pain.

"Well it looks like your arm I broken but that seems to be the worst of your injuries. I am going to clean some of your cuts so this will sting a little bit." Dana said as she gently rubbed a cloth of some kind over some of my cuts being careful of my arm.

DANA'S POV

As I cleaned the girls wounds I felt a hole open up in heart as I wondered how someone could do a thing like this to such a sweet little girl. I began to wonder where her parents were and if they were the ones to do this to her. Finishing up with cleaning her cuts I nodded to Carter who gently picked Mia up and followed me into the back room and sat down with her on his lap near the table so I could get an x-ray of her arm. Gently setting her arm up on the table I watched as Carter whispered soothing words into her ear trying to keep her calm.

Quickly going to the computer I got the x-rays that I needed and nodded to Carter who just nodded back and picked Mia up again and returned to the front room to put her back on the bed. I turned back around and printed out the x-rays as they developed. Putting them up on the light board I sighed as I looked at the breaks in Mia's arm.

Walking back to the front I walked over to the cabinet and took out what I needed for a cast. Going and sitting down next to Mia again I gently lift her arm up to wrap it and put the cast on while Carter kept her attention diverted by asking about her favorite color and other things a three year old could answer. Finishing up with the cast I went to put everything away when I found some pink gauze to put over her cast to make it prettier than a dull white for her since she was such a good girl and didn't complain once. Wrapping the gauze around her cast she seemed to be put in a happier mood by the color alone which made me glad that I had heard her say pink was her most favorite color of all.

MIA'S POV

Talking with Carter made me completely oblivious to the fact that Dana was putting a cast on my arm until I saw pink which made me forget about my talk with Carter and observe the bright pink color on my arm which in turn made Carter and Dana laugh softly at my reaction. I was too busy observing my pink cast to realize that Carter was laying me down and pulling a blanket over me whispering for me to get some sleep reaching out for Carter's hand I whimpered slightly at the thought of being alone.

"Don't worry Dana or I will be here with you at all times so you won't be alone." he chuckled softly.

I nodded in response and closed my eyes as I started drifting off to sleep letting the darkness overtake me once again.

CARTER'S POV

I waited until I was sure she was asleep before I got up and walked over to Dana.

"How bad" I asked quietly

"Not as bad as It could have been but two breaks in her arm luckily they were clean breaks and most of her cuts will probably scar." she replied just a quietly

"That's a relief. I should probably go fill your father in on everything. Can you stay with her until I get back Day?"

"Of course I can I have some paperwork to do so I would be here anyway."

"Thank you. I will be back as soon as I can" I replied giving her a quick kiss before running out the door I search of Capt. Mitchell.


	3. The Big Question

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers though sometimes I wish I do

The Big Question

DANA'S POV

Looking over at Mia's sleeping body I sighed as I tried to figure out who could do such a horrible thing to such a sweet little girl. Turning back to my paperwork I heard Mia whimper in her sleep a bit. Getting up to check on her I saw that she had begun to cry in her sleep. Sitting down next to her I felt my heart break into tiny pieces as I wiped away some of her tears. As I touched her cheek she started to whisper over and over 'daddy please don't hurt me' until she woke up and started crying harder and harder and all I could do was just sit there and try to comfort her as she cried.

CARTER'S POV

"Capt. Mitchell are you sure?"

"Yes Carter I am. From what you told me it seems you and Mia have a bond of trust already so I don't see why not, and if what you told me is true than I have no doubt that Mia was abused by someone close to her."

"Well then I should probably discuss this with Dana and see what she thinks. Thank you sir."

"Good now come on I want to meet this little girl who has seemed to steal yours and my daughters' hearts" Capt. Mitchell said as he got up and headed towards the door I got up and followed him all the way down to the infirmary. Entering the first thing I saw was Dana holding a crying Mia trying to comfort and sooth her as much as possible.

DANA'S POV

Holding Mia close I sat there hoping Carter would show up soon only to look up and see him standing there next to my father looking worried.

"She had a nightmare" I answered to their unasked question

Hearing me talking Mia looked up towards Carter and reached out to him as much as she could with the cast on her arm. Walking forward Carter gently picked her up out of my arms and cradled her to him like a father comforting a young child. Getting up I walked over to my father as we watched Carter calm Mia down and soon she was asleep again and laying on the bed as Carter left her side and came over to us. Standing there watching her for a minute Carter was the first to speak.

"Dana your father seems to think we should adopt Mia as our own. You and I both know that her injuries are no accident. And why else would she be on the side of the road if she wasn't abused and abandoned."

"She was abused before she woke up she was whimpering in her sleep over and over again saying 'daddy please don't hurt me' and then she woke up and started crying." turning to my Father I asked "Are you sure I mean what about the monster attacks and everything?"

"I have never been more sure of anything else than I am of the fact that Mia belongs here with us, she has already changed your lives so much already."

"I agree with you father and I want nothing more than to raise Mia but what if she doesn't want to stay with us?"

"We will let her decide when she wakes up whether she wants to stay or go. But for now I should go contact the lawyer. Whether she stays or goes I will do everything in my power to not let her go back to her father."

"Thank you sir." Carter said speaking up.

"Very well now I'm sure you should probably fill the other rangers in on what has happened." my dad said as he left the room to go get in contact with his lawyer friend

"I'll go do that. You should probably stay with Mia, Carter I think she trusts you a bit more."

"If you're sure Dana" he said as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug as I rested my head against his chest and sighed we stayed like that for a few minutes until we heard Mia stir in her sleep.

"I should probably go find they others and explain before they find us." I said as I pulled away from Carter moving towards the doors Mia finally woke up completely calling out Carter's name in her childish voice when she saw him. Laughing he went to go take care of her while I walked out the door towards the common room where the others should be or so I hoped.

I walked through the automatic doors silently thanking whoever when I saw Chad and Joel arguing over something and Kelsey tuning them out with her music but laughing at their hand movements and what not.

"Hey Dana what's wrong?" Kelsey asked pulling her headphones off when she saw me come in. The boys stopped their arguing or whatever you want to call it and looked over as I sat down.

"Yeah you look upset about something." Chad said.

"Well umm before I start you have to promise not to interrupt me. Got it?" I said looking directly at Joel as I said this and so did Chad and Kelsey.

"Why you all looking at me?" he complained.

Rolling my eyes I took a deep breath and started "This morning Carter went on a run but well while he was out he found a little girl abandoned on the side of the road he brought her back here and we have figured out that she was abused by her father no clue about her mother or anything just yet but she has a broken arm in two places luckily they were clean breaks so they should heal fast."

"What's going to happen to her?" Kelsey was the first to speak after a couple minutes of silence.

"I don't know but my dad thinks Carter and I should try to adopt her but that is being left to her to decide. We don't want to force her into anything."

"Are you sure about that I mean with Vypra and Olympius attacking isn't it going to be too dangerous for her around here?" Joel asked with confusion written across his face.

"Well I don't know why father suggested it but my guess is he figures she already feels comfortable with Carter and I and that we can protect her easily enough which I'm sure we could handle."

"Well then looks like there is a good chance we will have a new face running around down here then." Chad said smiling as he leaned back into his chair.

"Yeah I guess there is." I said smiling at the thought of Mia joining us. Getting up I said my goodbyes to go see Carter and check up and see how Mia is doing.

CARTER'S POV

Chatting aimlessly with a three year old can be a very interesting thing with the amount of stuff their minds can make up, all I can think about though is what will her reaction be to the big question. Hearing the door slide open I looked up to see Dana smiling at us and making her way over silently asking if I had asked Mia yet. Shaking my head I motioned for her to join us on the bed where Mia was telling me an elaborate story of a pink sparkly unicorn named Rainbow and a big green dragon named Puff who become friends. As she sat down she seemed to take an interest in the story Mia was telling so we sat like that for maybe another five minutes holding hands and listening to the story of Rainbow and Puff.

MIA'S POV

"And so as Rainbow used her magic powers to trap the bad guys she gave Puff enough time to break free of the ropes binding him and together they left the dark cave to start their life together as friends forever. The end."

"What a wonderful story Mia I'm glad Rainbow and Puff got to live happily ever after as friends forever." Carter said smiling happily at me.

"Yeah... and I want that to be us friends forever!"

"Well um... I guess that just makes this a bit easier then." Dana said as she looked back and forth between Carter and I

"Makes what easier Dana?"

"Well we were wondering Mia would you like to stay here with us and become our daughter?" Carter asked hesitantly

"You would be my mommy and daddy?"

"In a way yes but we would never try to take the place in your heart of your actual mommy and daddy." I say gently putting my and on top of hers that was resting on the blanket. She sat there for a minute thinking before she did something Carter nor I ever imagined or even thought would happen and definitely would not forget.

In one swift movement she had wrapped her small arms around both of us as best she could and said "I love you mommy and daddy." We sat like that for a few minutes before "mommy why you crying?" Mia said as she reached up with her good hand and tried to wipe away a few tears I didn't know I had shed.

"They're tears of happiness because you have made me so very happy Mia." I said as I wrapped her up in a hug not ever wanting to let go and soon felt Carter join the embrace. We sat like that for a few minutes before Mia yawned and started to fall asleep so we lay her down and sat by her side me holding her good hand and Carter gently stroking her hair out of her face.


End file.
